Disfigured
by KrisVal1618
Summary: Ziva heads to her homeland for a business meeting regarding a treaty between NCIS and Mossad. While there she visits her father's grave on the fifth anniversary of his death, but what she discovers there is something she never would have imagined possible. Even five years after Eli's death the lies he told are still coming to light.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. CBS does.**

**A/N: This is a co story by and K444. Feel free to check out our individual stories! This story is a long time in the making so please leave us a review and let us know what you think!**

**And check out our tumblrs:**

**Kristen: looking-at-things-another-way**

**Valerie: tivaisinfinite**

**Chapter 1**

Tony and Ziva headed towards their flight terminal to Tel Aviv after Abby dropped them off at the airport. They were going to see Eli's grave and visit family. Also, Ziva was supposed to meet with Orli regarding peaceful ties with NCIS and Mossad.

"I'm just going to miss Aiden so much!" Abby said kissing the baby on both cheeks before putting him into his stroller.

After being married for three years, Ziva became pregnant with Aiden Anthony DiNozzo. It had been a long two years for the couple, trying to get pregnant. The doctors even thought of Aiden as a miracle child considering it took Ziva quite some time to get pregnant and there was a number of complications that they both luckily survived. When Aiden was born, Tony and Ziva decided to stop at one child to avoid anymore danger or complications.

Ziva sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room with Aiden in her lap, while their private plane was readied. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of nausea. "I am going to the bathroom." She announced passing Aiden over to Tony. That was the third time that week Ziva had thrown up.

When she returned from the bathroom, Tony gave her a knowing look.

"What?" She snapped when she grew tired of his eyes upon her.

"Nothing." Tony said looking away. "Just worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tony." She responded, "Let it go."

* * *

While on the private jet, Aiden was in pain from the popping of his ears do to the elevation. After rocking him gently, Ziva finally got him asleep, and put him on the couch. She sat next to Tony on the other couch parallel to the one Aiden was on.

"I do not want to do this." Ziva admitted, "Why did the director choose us to make ties with Mossad?" She pouted.

"Well, it's not like you used to be a Mossad Officer, sweet cheeks." Tony stated. She gave him a quick glare and smiled when he pulled her into a kiss. They both slept several hours before Aiden started stirring. Tony quickly crossed the aisle and picked up his son and placed him on his wife's lap as the co-pilot came out to tell them they were preparing for landing.

* * *

Tony grabbed all of the suitcases from the baggage claim and headed toward where Ziva and Aiden were waiting for him. "Let's go meet Schmeil!" He told Aiden excitedly. In his 'Daddy voice' that Ziva loved so much. It reminded her of something she never had and although the anger towards Eli had subsided she was grateful Tony and her father were polar opposites.

Ziva had told Aiden all about her good friend Schmeil and how excited he was to meet him. She had a feeling the two would get along very well. The older man gets around pretty well for his age, it wouldn't surprise her at all if he could keep up with a two year old.

Tony hailed a cab and off they headed to Schmeil's residence.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having us here, Schmeil, dinner was amazing." Ziva complimented as she helped him wash the dishes.

"It is no problem at all." Shmiel replied, "How are you on this emotional day?" He asked referring to the six year anniversary of Eli's death.

"I am just worried about how the Vance family is handling the loss of Jackie."

"Always thinking of others." Schmeil gently chided. "Also, I will watch Aiden for you this evening so you can visit your father's grave and have some privacy."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully and went into the living room where Tony sat on the floor with Aiden and some toy trains. "I am going to visit my father's gravesite for a little while this evening."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tony asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but thank you." She gave Tony a quick peck on the lips and kissed Aiden on the top of the head before heading outside.

She decided to walk to the graveyard since it was only about a mile and a half away from Schmeil's. The sky was turning an orange-pink color making all the colors around look more vivid. The air smelled fresh and clean and Ziva took a deep breath as she took in her surroundings. It felt good to be home.

Once she reached the graveyard she found her father's grave and noticed someone was already there. A young adult looking to be around eighteen years old. Ziva was thoroughly confused as to why this stranger was at her father's grave sight.

"Who are you?" Ziva questioned slightly aggressively.

"I am this man's daughter." She replied motioning towards Eli's grave. "Who are you?"

"I am Ziva David. Eli's only alive daughter." Ziva could feel the anger rising inside her. Who was this child that thought Eli was her father? How could that be possible. Her father would never have had a '_love child'. _Certainly he would not have been that oblivious.

The girl had a look of confusion on her face equaling that of Ziva's.

"Wh-... Who is your mother?" Ziva asked hoping this would clear things up a bit so she could go on about her evening.

"Orli Elbaz and I am Adina Elbaz…" She trailed off her eyes lowering to the ground. Ziva could tell the poor girl was just as confused as she was.

"My father… He and my mother got divorced when I was young because he was having an affair, but I never thought…" Ziva couldn't believe what was happening.

"I never knew my father was married before he met my mother…" Adina told her.

"Well, your mother is very good at deceiving people." Ziva informed the girl.

"Would you like to come to dinner with my mother and I? It seems as though you already know her. Maybe she could help clear the air for us a little bit." Adina offered.

"That sounds wonderful." Ziva forced a smile. There were no words for how angry and confused she was feeling in that moment, but she certainly wouldn't show it to this sweet girl who had clearly been lied to her whole life.

* * *

Ziva made the walk back home just in time before the sun went down.

"Tony?" She asked walking into the living room to find him asleep on the couch with Aiden on top of him.

"Huh…" He awoke from his nap at the sound of her voice. "Hey, sweetcheeks. Have a nice visit with your father?" He sat up slowly and laid Aiden down on the couch and walked over to where Ziva was standing.

"Not particularly…" She told him about Adina and how her father had lied to her. Also, about how that poor child had been lied to her entire life. "So after we introduced ourselves she invited me to dinner with her and Orli tomorrow night. She thinks it will help clear the air and help us have a better understanding of the situation."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Woah… That may be a good idea, Zi. I know you and Orli have problems, but you can't just find out you have a half sister and not want to know more."

"Will you go with me to the dinner?" Ziva asked looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "For now though let's get this little guy, and ourselves, to bed."

* * *

Adina burst through the door of her home looking for her mother. She could feel the rage inside of her rising and she was trying not to let it take control of her actions, but by this point she didn't even care anymore. She found her mother in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Adina dear, did you enjoy your walk?" The woman asked her daughter.

"Yes… I have learned lots of new things about my life this evening…" She trailed off wondering if this would tip her mother off as to what was about to happen.

Orli didn't take the hint, however. "Oh? Like what?"

"Let us see… I have learned that my own parents lied to me my entire life. I learned that I have a half sister on my father's side. Oh, and I also learned that I can not trust anyone." She snapped letting it all out in one breath watching her mothers face drop as she finished.

"How on Earth do you know all this?" Orli was floored. She had done such a good job of keeping her in the dark on certain things and safe for eighteen years how could that have changed in just a few hours?

"You really think you could lie to me my whole life and the truth never come out?" Adina asked. She couldn't believe her mother. How could a mother not tell her daughter that she has a sister.

"Darling, it was for your best interest. You have to trust me." Orli was trying to soothe her, but it wasn't working.

"Trust you? How could I trust you?" How could hiding things like that possibly be a good thing for her? Adina was so angry and confused she didn't even know what to say anymore. "Well, that doesn't matter at the moment, what does is that you need to clear your schedule tomorrow evening because we are having dinner with Ziva David, my half sister. Remember her? You are going to explain everything to both of us. You owe us answers." Adina turned and headed toward the stairs. A hot bath and some rest were definitely in order.

Orli was left standing by the counter, wine glass in hand. Ziva was in town a little early than expected. Their meeting regarding negotiations between NCIS and Mossad wasn't for another week. How did she not know? Of course she should've expected her with it being the five year anniversary of Eli's death. She sat down on a counter stool and held her head in her hands. If only she would've known Ziva would be here she could've taken precautionary measures to make sure she and Adina would not run into each other. What was she going to tell these two girls tomorrow night? How could she explain all the lies that had been told? Ziva would definitely be in no mood to hear excuses, nor would Adina. It was strange… they both seemed to be so much alike. So much like Eli.

**A/N: We really hope you liked it! Please leave us a review and what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters! The next chapter will be up in a few days! Love you guys! God bless!** **-Val and Kris**


End file.
